Terakhir
by clovythia
Summary: Saat team bantuan datang terlambat, apa yang harus dan akan dilakukan oleh Ino agar team-nya tak terbunuh oleh Kakuzu? Dan apa peranan penting Gaara dalam Hidan and Kakuzu Arc ini? GaaIno/Warnings inside. RnR?


Terakhir kali pemuda itu melihatnya adalah saat gadis itu ikut dalam rombongan _shinobi_ Konoha yang datang menjenguknya pasca pulangnya ia kembali ke Suna dengan nyawa baru, dan harapan baru pada penduduk Suna.

Terakhir kali gadis itu melihatnya adalah saat ia dan beberapa _shinobi_ Konoha lainnya pergi menjenguk pemuda itu di Suna sebagai perwakilan dari Hokage.

Pertemuan berikutnya mungkin adalah yang terakhir kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Canon setting. AR. Chara death. DLDR.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Terakhir<strong>

**.**

**.**

Ia jatuh terduduk di balik pohon mati dengan sahabatnya terkapar tak berdaya di sampingnya. _Bodoh_, ia merutuki dirinya. _Kau memang bodoh_, _Yamanaka Ino_. _Sampai kapan kau mau duduk diam di sini sementara Kakashi_-sensei_ dan Shikamaru bertarung_? Ino mengusap cairan hangat yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak ingin menangis. Sungguh. Sudah cukup untuknya menjadi beban di pertarungan ini. Jika Kakashi dan Shikamaru bernasib sama dengan Asuma, ia akan selalu menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak berguna ini seumur hidupnya.

_DUAR_!

Suara ledakan memanggil kesadaran Ino untuk kembali ke permukaan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa lawan yang mereka hadapi sekarang begitu tangguh. Salah. Sangat tangguh sampai-sampai Kakashi saja kewalahan. Ia sendiri terpaksa menyingkir agar tidak terluka—lebih tepatnya mati sia-sia.

Sesuai rencana sahabatnya, Shikamaru, salah satu anggota Akatsuki bercorak hitam putih—Hidan—telah dipancing ke suatu lokasi yang jauh dari tempatnya berada oleh pemuda Nara itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana nasib _chuunin_ pemalas itu, tapi Ino berharap bahwa Shikamaru tidak sampai mengantar nyawa. Sekarang tersisa satu lagi—yang tak kalah menyeramkan, menurutnya—yang sedang dihadapi oleh Kakashi, ketua sementara _team_ 10. Dari posisi ini ia dapat melihat bahwa Kakashi sudah kepayahan menghadapi musuh mereka itu.

Ino memekik ketakutan saat mendadak tubuh besar Kakuzu—musuh yang tersisa—melompat dan sekarang berdiri tegap di hadapannya juga sahabatnya, Chouji. Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga ia sendiri tak dapat merasakan perpindahan _chakra_ musuh. Dan ia yakin bahwa Kakashi juga pasti tidak akan menyangka kejadian ini.

"Mati."

Ino terbelalak. Tubuhnya gemetar. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasakan takut yang amat sangat seperti ini. Tentu saja ia takut mati. Tapi kalau mati di tangan pembunuh gurunya itu, maka nasibnya akan sangat tragis. Ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan ditatap secara langsung oleh Kakuzu. Hanya sejauh inikah perjuangannya yang bahkan tak diakuinya sebagai perjuangan itu? Ia terlalu lemah. Ino tak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya itu sangat lemah dan tak berguna.

Namun, nasibnya masih lebih baik daripada yang ia pikirkan. Kakashi menghadang serangan itu, berjongkok dengan satu kaki tertekuk di depannya. Ino ternganga. Kondisi Kakashi tidak sebaik yang Ino kira, karena sebuah _kunai_ menancap di pundak _shinobi jounin_ itu. Dan ketika Kakuzu kembali menyerang, ia merasa bahwa mereka bertiga tidak ada harapan hidup lagi.

Lagi-lagi keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Entah mengapa Kakuzu tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan dan mundur perlahan menjauh dari mereka sambil memegangi dada di mana posisi jantung berada. Ino berpendapat bahwa rencana Shikamaru berhasil. Akan tetapi, kesenangannya dalam hal ini tidak berlangsung lama. Kakuzu telah bersiap menyerang dengan tubuh cadangan yang terbuat dari benang-benang hitam dengan topeng itu. Seingat Ino, tinggal tiga elemen saja yang tersisa. Jantung dengan elemen petir telah menyatu kembali pada tubuh Kakuzu setelah jantung milik _shinobi zombie_ itu dihantam dengan _raikiri_-nya Kakashi. Jadi dua yang ini adalah elemen api dan angin.

Ino menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia kembali melihat kondisi Kakashi yang terluka. Ia juga melihat Chouji yang masih terbujur pingsan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia tak tahu. Sebagai keturunan klan Yamanaka, _jutsu_ yang dikuasainya bukanlah tipe _jutsu_ untuk bertarung. _Jutsu_ yang ia kuasai tidak dapat melawan Kakuzu.

Aku tahu, batinnya. Ino sudah tahu harus berbuat apa. Setidaknya ia dapat mengulur waktu sampai bantuan datang—yang entah akan datang atau tidak. Yah, hanya ini yang ia bisa.

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu_!"

**###**

"Kau kenapa, Gaara?"

Gaara terhenyak kaget. Ia tak sadar telah melamun di tengah-tengah percakapannya bersama Temari, kakaknya. Laporan di tangannya hampir terlepas.

Ia tak ingat sudah berapa kali ia kedapatan sedang melamun, ia sendiri tak sadar kalau tengah melamun. Beberapa hari ini ia sering sekali merenung. Bukan tentang penduduknya, juga bukan mengenai keluarganya. Ini mengenai seseorang yang telah Gaara simpan di hatinya belakangan ini.

Setelah menerima kabar kalau guru gadis itu dibunuh oleh salah seorang anggota Akatsuki, ia tak pernah bisa tenang. Entahlah, yang Gaara cemaskan hanyalah gadis itu. Bagaimana jika dia nekat dan malahan terluka? Ah, tidak mungkin. Seingatnya ada seorang _chuunin_ di _team_ itu yang mampu berpikir secara rasional. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup membuatnya tenang. Bagaimana kalau _chuunin_ itu yang nekat dan malah membawa-bawa gadis itu?

Sudah berapa kali ia risau tak tentu arah hingga kakak-kakaknya mencemaskannya. Ia yang baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk sangat dimanja oleh Temari. Bukannya Gaara tak suka, toh ia menikmatinya. Tapi berita buruk dari Konoha membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih, terutama saat menghadiri berbagai jenis rapat. Ia tidak bisa fokus dan sering tertangkap tengah melamun, terkadang entah menerawang ke mana. Dan hari ini perasaannya sama sekali tidak bagus. Ia seperti merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi kabar yang diterimanya tidak mampu menenangkannya, yang terjadi bahkan sebaliknya. Wajah Gaara berubah tegang, keningnya berkerut.

Team_ 10 diketuai oleh Hatake Kakashi akan menghadapi dua anggota Akatsuki yang membunuh Sarutobi Asuma_, itulah yang dibacanya dari surat yang diantarkan padanya. Kali ini ia lebih dari sekadar risau. Gaara gusar. Ia sangat gusar. Begitu gusarnya sampai ia memutuskan untuk menyusul gadis itu.

Menyusul Yamanaka Ino.

**###**

"Kaupikir kau bisa menghalangiku dengan _Jutsu_ rendahan seperti ini, Bocah?"

Ino berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh ucapan Kakuzu di dalam pikirannya. Ia tahu bahwa pria itu sengaja ingin membuyarkan konsentrasinya, tapi tak akan ia biarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia adalah seorang Yamanaka, anak dari seorang pemimpin klan Yamanaka, klan yang terkenal ahli dalam mengambil alih pikiran lawan.

Di sinilah kesadaran Ino sekarang, di dalam otak Kakuzu. Ia sedang berusaha menahan pergerakan lintah darat haus darah itu dengan andalan klan-nya itu. Ia tidak begitu berharap banyak dari tindakannya ini mengingat kondisi Kakashi dan Chouji yang sekarang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Well, begini lebih baik daripada duduk diam tak berbuat apa pun, 'kan?

"Sampai kapan kau dapat menahannya, hmm, Bocah?"

Ah, _zombie_ satu ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan baginya. Ino sebisa mungkin bersabar dan tetap memusatkan konsentrasinya. Kalau termakan pancingan Kakuzu, bisa-bisa aliran _chakra_-nya berantakan dan bisa-bisa ia ditendang keluar dari tubuh itu. Merepotkan. Tubuh aslinya tergeletak bagai tak bernyawa di sebelah Chouji. Pikirannya sekarang malah bertubuhkan seseorang yang... menjijikkan baginya dan menyebalkan. Makhluk satu ini menyebalkan. Ino hanya dapat berharap bantuan dari Konoha akan datang siapa pun itu. Ia tidak yakin dapat menahan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Ah, hanya segini saja kemampuanmu? Kau harus bersiap-siap untuk mati di tanganku, Bocah."

"Berisik!" maki Ino, dengan suara Kakuzu. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. _Seseorang_, _kumohon_.

Ino tidak tahu apakah kali ini ia beruntung apa tidak. Seseorang datang. Antara bantuan pihaknya atau malah musuh. Setelah ia melihat dengan jelas siapa yang datang itu, hatinya mencelos. Orang itu adalah orang terakhir yang diinginkannya untuk datang.

Orang itu adalah Gaara.

**###**

Hati Gaara serasa terkoyak melihat tubuh Ino terbujur kaku di tanah, di sebelah Chouji yang masih pingsan dan Kakashi yang terluka. Wajahnya terlihat lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kemarahan terpancar di wajahnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kakuzu sedang berdiri tegap tak jauh dari Ino, Chouji, dan Kakashi berada.

"_Sabaku_—"

"Tunggu, Gaara! Hentikan!"

Gaara mematung. Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan ia tak suka. Ia datang karena mencemaskan Ino—yang sekarang terkapar seperti itu—dan ia disuruh untuk tidak menghajar musuh yang berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah sesombong itu? Yang benar saja! "Akan kubunuh dia."

"Tunggu! Dengarkan dulu, Gaara." Kakashi berusaha bergerak dari posisinya. "Dia itu Ino," lanjutnya.

Gaara kembali mengerutkan kening. Dahinya entah sudah berlipat berapa lapisan. Tapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan. Kakuzu itu Ino? Bercanda! Tapi begitu Kakashi memberitahunya tentang_ jutsu_ yang digunakan oleh gadis itu, ia mengerti.

Tentu saja Kakuzu itu Ino. Lebih tepatnya kesadaran Ino sedang mengambil alih tubuh Kakuzu sementara tubuh asli gadis itu ditinggalkan.

_Syukurlah_, batinnya. Tak terbayangkan oleh Gaara bagaimana kalau Ino benar-benar telah dibunuh. Dan untung saja Kakashi menghentikannya tadi. Kalau tidak sama artinya dengan ia menyerang gadis itu. Mana bisa ia memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai ia membunuh gadis itu? Sudah cukup baginya untuk membunuh orang yang tak bersalah. Semua itu masa lalu baginya.

Ia ingin melihat masa depan. Ia ingin menjalani hidup dengan memandang pada masa depan, bukan terpaku pada masa lalu seperti tiga tahun lalu. Gaara ingin mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari sekarang. Tentu saja ia menginginkan itu. Terutama bersama dengan Ino. Ino yang sudah setahun ini mengisi hatinya.

Ia memang tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya yang pahit. Namun, masa setahun yang lalu itu termasuk masa yang terindah dalam hidupnya. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa hati seorang Gaara dapat disentuh dengan begitu lembut oleh Ino? Ia memang keras, tapi bukan berarti ia menutup hati. Lagipula siapa yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Yamanaka Ino yang begitu percaya diri dan sabar dalam menghadapinya? Ia sendiri juga tak percaya awalnya.

"Gaara..."

Gaara tersentak dari lamunannya. "Hah?"

"Pergi dari... sini sekarang juga..."

Gaara yakin akan firasat buruknya kali ini.

**###**

_Aku..._

"Kau apa, hah? Kaupikir aku akan melepaskanmu? Aku hidup begini lama bukan untuk menjadi bodoh seperti Hidan, Bocah."

Kali ini Ino tidak beruntung. Ia sangat sial! Niatan untuk menahan Kakuzu agar tidak jatuh korban lagi, malah dirinya yang ditahan. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan _jutsu_ ini dan kembali ke tubuhnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara Kakuzu melakukannya, tapi rentenir kejam itu memang hidup lama bukan untuk menjadi bodoh. Karena pikirannya sekarang terperangkap di tubuh Kakuzu. Ino tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi, tubuh yang ia tumpangi ini bergerak. Padahal ia sudah menahannya sekuat tenaga, bagaimana bisa?

"Butuh jawaban, Bocah? Seperti yang kaulihat, aku yang bergerak tapi kau yang berbicara. Khe!"

_Sial_! Jadi semua yang ia lakukan ini sia-sia saja. Ia gagal. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Tapi bukan Ino namanya kalau ia menyerah. Ia masih bisa berbicara, bukan? Ia bisa menyuruh mereka untuk pergi. Apalagi ada Gaara sekarang, dia akan sangat membantu.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga! Bawa Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Chouji!" peringat Ino. Suara yang dikeluarkannya dari tubuh tua ini terdengar serak sekali.

"Kaupikir aku akan meninggalkanmu, Ino?" tanya Gaara. "Aku tidak akan pergi."

Ino tahu bahwa Gaara itu memang keras kepala—semua orang juga tahu itu. Tapi ini bukan saatnya bagi pemuda itu untuk keras kepala, makanya ia sebisa mungkin harus meyakinkan Gaara untuk pergi. "Ga—" ucapannya terhenti saat tubuh yang ia tumpangi ini bergerak maju dan meninju wajah Gaara.

Ia memekik ngeri melihat retakan di pipi pemuda itu tapi Gaara tak membalas. Ino sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa, sehingga ia hanya diam. Ia benar-benar mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak berdaya itu. Berkali-kali tubuh Kakuzu menghajar Gaara dengan membabi buta, ditambah dengan tubuh ber-elemen api yang terus menerus melontarkan bola api ke arah pemuda itu. Namun, tak sedikit pun terlihat ada perlawanan dari Gaara.

Ino benar-benar tidak tahan melihat semua itu. Sekelebat bayangan tentang kebersamaan dirinya dan Gaara melintas di benaknya. Ia ingat saat ia diutus Hokage sebagai salah satu bantuan medis di Suna saat desa itu terkena suatu wabah penyakit. Ia juga yang merawat Gaara saat pemuda itu tumbang akibat tertular. Saat itu Gaara belumlah menjadi Kazekage. Memang ia-lah yang menolong Gaara, tapi Gaara juga menolong dirinya saat dirinya patah hati kala itu. Ino mungkin menganggap dirinya bodoh telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri dan patah hati pula. Ia memang seorang yang tidak mudah patah semangat, tapi kala itu sakitnya sungguh tak tertahankan. Lebih sakit dari saat patah hati karena Sasuke.

Lagipula ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Kazekage satu itu ternyata juga manusia biasa sama sepertinya. Lucu rasanya kalau mengingat tingkah bodoh Gaara yang mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi oasis dan mereka berdua malah tersesat selama dua hari. Hah! Ino tak pernah membayangkan akan terjadi hal yang seperti itu. Juga tak pernah dalam hidupnya memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada pemuda itu. Ia mungkin memang bodoh ketika menyadari bahwa ia malah jatuh cinta pada Gaara. Biarlah Sakura mengatainya sebagai orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, tapi bukankah bisa merasakan jatuh cinta itu merupakan satu anugerah yang terindah dalam hidup manusia? Ino bersyukur karenanya, sekali ini ia tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Sekali ini biarkanlah ia menolong pemuda itu.

"Gaara, bunuh aku."

**###**

Ia pasti salah dengar. Benar, pasti saraf pendengarannya terluka parah oleh serangan Kakuzu. Gaara yakin itu. Akan tetapi, begitu mendengarnya untuk yang kedua kalinya ia marah. Ia sangat marah. "Aku tak mungkin membunuhmu!"

"Bunuh tubuh ini, Gaara! Kumohon..."

Gaara terpaku. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Mana mungkin ia bisa membunuh Kakuzu sementara kesadaran Ino sendiri masih terjebak di tubuh itu. Bahkan sedari tadi ia telah berusaha untuk tidak melakukan perlawanan apa pun. Ia ingat betul gadis itu pernah bercerita tentang kelemahan jutsu yang digunakan Ino sekarang. Jika tubuh target diserang, maka tubuh pengguna _jutsu_ juga akan ikut terluka selama_ jutsu_ ini masih aktif. Memangnya ia bodoh? Ini sama saja dengan membunuh gadis itu.

_BUGH_!

Tubuhnya bergerak mundur beberapa sentimeter. Ia dapat merasakan darah dari sudut bibirnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan darah. Pelan Gaara menyeka darah itu dengan punggung lengannya. Sebenarnya _jutsu_ apa yang dipakai oleh Kakuzu untuk memerangkap kesadaran Ino? Ia tak tahu. Yang ia tahu jika keinginan target sangat kuat, maka _jutsu_ itu akan patah. Tapi dalam hal ini... Gaara tak tahu. Pokoknya ia tidak boleh membalas pukulan demi pukulan yang diterimanya kalau tidak mau tubuh Ino menerima luka yang sama dengan Kakuzu.

"Ugh!" Gaara hampir terjengkang begitu sebuah tendangan dialamatkan padanya. Sial, batinnya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. "Ino, aku tak bisa menuruti kemauanmu. Tapi aku bisa mengikat tubuhnya untuk sementara waktu." Kakuzu mengangguk. "_Sabaku Kyuu_."

Pasir mengalir keluar dari kendinya dan mulai menyelubungi kaki Kakuzu dengan cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kakuzu sampai ke leher dengan pasirnya. Ia mendengus kesal karena ia tak bisa langsung mencekik Kakuzu karena Ino bisa ikut tercekik. Setidaknya selubung pasir itu dapat mengikat pergerakan Kakuzu.

Namun, tak lama kemudian Gaara kembali dibuat tercengang oleh perkataan Ino. Apa gadis itu bodoh? Ia hanya bisa merutuk.

"Bunuh saja, Gaara. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari tubuh ini."

Gaara menggeram. Giginya bergemerutuk. "Kau..." Otot-otot di sekujur tubuhnya menegang. "Kaupikir aku bisa membunuhmu? Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan perasaanku!" Marah. Ia sangat marah. Emosi. Bagai api yang membakar rongga paru-parunya. Ia tak lagi dapat menahan kekesalan yang membuncah.

Hening. Sesaat tempat itu sunyi. Hanya desau angin semilir membelai tiap inci kulit manusia yang berada di hutan itu, termasuk Kakashi yang sedari tadi menganalisa semuanya. Jounin muda itu sudah memiliki prediksi jika hal ini akan terjadi.

"Aku... takut sekali. Tapi aku akan lebih takut kalau monster ini juga membunuhmu sama seperti dia dan temannya membunuh Asuma-_sensei_." Ino menahan napas sebentar. "Kali ini kumohon... biarkan aku menolongmu," lanjutnya.

Gaara tak ingin mendengar semua omong kosong itu terlebih suara yang didengarnya bukan suara Ino. Menolongnya? Yang benar saja! Tapi ucapan itu memang tipikal Ino sekali, Ino yang selalu ketakutan akan kehilangan. Ia mengerti tentang hal itu. Ia juga pernah kehilangan. Namun, apa gadis itu tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya? Ia juga takut. Takut kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya. "Aku tidak bisa, Ino. Jangan memaksaku, kumohon," ujar Gaara lirih. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat.

"Kau bisa, Gaara."

Gaara menelan ludah. "Aku... mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Gaara. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Gaara merasakan lelehan panas di pipinya. Ia tak sanggup menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya. "Kau adalah yang pertama bagiku... Ino."

"Kau yang terakhir untukku, Gaara."

Pasir dalam jumlah besar menghantam tubuh Kakuzu yang masih terjebak. Bagai air terjun, pasir-pasir itu menenggelamkan Kakuzu, menghancurkan tubuh itu dalam sekali terjangan. _Sabaku Sousou_, _jutsu_ ini mungkin belum bisa langsung membunuh Kakuzu yang hampir _immortal_—terima kasih pada jantung tambahan itu. Tapi di pasir-pasir itu telah Gaara kombinasikan dengan _chakra_ elemen angin yang dapat menembus setiap jaringan tubuh dan menghancurkannya sampai ke dalam sel terkecil sekalipun. Lautan darah menggenangi setiap butir pasir. Tubuh Kakuzu hancur dan tak bergerak lagi.

Begitu juga dengan tubuh Ino yang tergeletak di dekat Kakashi dan Chouji. Tubuh itu ikut terluka atas serangan tadi, darah pun membanjiri seluruh tubuh berkulit putih susu itu. Dan rambut pirang Ino berubah menjadi merah.

Sekali lagi Gaara merasakan kehilangan. Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa kehilangan terakhirnya adalah saat ia meninggal beberapa waktu lalu. Ternyata ia salah. Ini adalah kehilangan terbesarnya. Dan ia berharap semoga ini adalah kehilangannya yang terakhir.

Semoga.

.

.

"Aku... ingin menjadi yang terakhir untukmu. Itu juga kalau kau mau."

"Hihi. Baiklah. Kau adalah lelaki terakhir untukku. Dan... terima kasih, Gaara."

"Hn."

**~Owari~**

**Corat-coret**:

Satu lagi fanfiksi aneh dari saya yang sedang dalam proses penggalauan diri dua kali subuh karena tak kunjung dipinang oleh Kakashi (?). Mengenai perbedaan fakta dalam _canon_, juga mengenai_ jutsu_, dan lain-lainnya saya harap diterima saja. Karena ini hanyalah fanfiksi belaka.

Dan _gomen ne_, Ino-_chan_, telah membuatmu isdet. _Gomen ne_, Gaara-_pyon_, membuatmu menangis. Juga _gomen ne_, GaaIno _shipper_. Percaya tidak percaya, saya mengetik ini dalam dua hari, tepatnya subuh-subuh, dalam kondisi kacau dan galau serta nangis kejer. Jadi kalau hasilnya jelek, _gomen_ lagi.

_Arigatou for reading_ :)

_Done at Wednesday_, 19th _October_ 2011, 4.30 AM.

**~Omake~**

**.**

**.**

"Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Kakashi menoleh untuk mendapati Naruto, Sakura, dan Yamato datang, diikuti oleh Sai di belakang. "Yo," ucapnya.

Sakura mendarat dengan kekuatan penuh mengakibatkan retaknya tanah yang diinjaknya. "Kakashi-_sensei_! Kau tak apa?" Ia bergegas mendekati Kakashi dan menganalisa luka di pundak gurunya itu. "Tusukannya dalam, menembus sampai ke tulang belikat di punggung. Tahan sedikit, aku akan mengeluarkan _kunai_-nya." Ia mengalirkan _chakra_ ke telapak tangannya dan menaruhnya di pundak Kakashi. Dengan perlahan ia menarik _kunai_ itu keluar. Kakashi hanya dapat mengerang perlahan.

"Kerja yang bagus, Kakashi-_senpai_. Sepertinya kedatangan kami rasanya sia-sia saja. Haha!" Yamato tertawa pelan.

Sai mengedarkan pandangan. "Oh, ada seonggok bonsai merah di balik pohon mati itu, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto memukul kepala Sai. "Itu Gaara, bukan bonsai! Eh, Gaara?"

Kakashi yang mendengar nada kebingungan dari suara Naruto berkata, "Gaara dan Ino yang menyelamatkan kami." Sakura yang mendengarnya mengerutkan kening.

"OI, GAARA!" Naruto berlari menuju tempat Gaara berjongkok. "Tak kusangka kau a—" Ia tak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena terlanjur shock melihat Gaara memeluk sesosok tubuh yang berlumuran darah. "I... Ino? Apa... yang terjadi padanya, Gaara?" Gaara tidak menjawab. "Gaara!"

Sakura yang mendengar suara Naruto yang meninggi segera menyelesaikan pertolongan pertama pada Kakashi. Setelah membebat luka itu, ia segera beranjak ke tempat Gaara dan Naruto berada. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi padanya, Gaara! Apa Akatsuki itu yang melakukannya?" Naruto kembali berteriak, ia tak sabar mendengar penjelasan dari mulut Gaara. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura sudah berada di sampingnya dengan ekspresi wajah tak percaya.

"Ino?" Mata Sakura membulat, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Minggir, Naruto! Aku akan mencoba menyela—!"

"Dia sudah meninggal," ucap Gaara memotong perkataan Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura terkejut, tampak tak percaya. "Aku membunuhnya."

"A-apa?" Sakura semakin tak percaya. Ia tahu semua yang terjadi antara Gaara dan Ino karena sahabatnya itu menceritakan semua hal padanya. Mana mungkin Gaara membunuh Ino? "Jangan bercanda, Gaara. Kau tak mungkin membunuhnya, 'kan?"

"Aku yang membunuhnya." Gaara kembali mengulangi pernyataannya, menegaskan bahwa ia-lah si pembunuh. Tentu saja Sakura tak percaya.

Tapi lain halnya dengan Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan berada di situ. Sepertinya rencananya telah berhasil dengan sukses dan ia kembali dengan selamat. "Apa yang kaukatakan tadi?"

Yamato, Kakashi, dan Sai yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempat Gaara berada hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Mereka tidak ingin ikut menambah keruh suasana. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura diam terpaku menatap jasad Ino di dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, apa yang kaulakukan padanya!" ulang Shikamaru menahan amarah.

Gaara bergeming dari posisinya itu tapi ia menjawab, "Aku membunuhnya."

Beruntung Naruto berada di sana untuk menahan Shikamaru yang hendak menghajar Gaara. Dan Sakura jatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

"Ino menggunakan _Shintensin_ dan..." Kakashi berusaha menjelaskan. "Dia terjebak di dalam tubuh musuh," lanjutnya sebelum mengerang pelan atas sakitnya lukanya itu.

Shikamaru terpaku. Naruto yang memegangi tubuh pemuda Nara itu pun ikut terpaku. Sakura tetap menangis. Gaara sendiri tetap seperti semula memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Ino, dan dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Chouji yang baru terbangun dari pingsannya segera diberitahu oleh Kakashi agar pemuda itu tidak ikut-ikutan ingin menghajar Gaara.

Semuanya terdiam. Hanya isak tangis Sakura saja yang terdengar.

Sore itu, langit menggelap lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sore itu, ninja dari Konoha kembali berkurang satu. Seorang _kunoichi_ yang jasanya tak ternilai akan dikuburkan di samping makam ibunya.

Namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino.

**~The End~**


End file.
